


Through Storms And The Lie

by ems



Category: Henry IV - Shakespeare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems/pseuds/ems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate turns to Hal for help and gets far more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Storms And The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, but you can bet Shakespeare would be loving his characters having ridiculous amounts of sex in every way possible.  
>  **Author's Notes:** For shelikeswaves, who prompted _Hal/Harry/Kate -- three is a magic number_. Title from Interpol's _No I In Threesome_.

It wasn't working, beforehand. Kate was nervous -- nervous and frustrated all at once -- and Harry all impatience, easily irritated, his mind too quick to flit to other matters.

She'd gone to Hal on a whim, but a desperate one. Harry would kill her, she knew -- physically wrap his hands around her pretty throat in rage, in shame -- kill her for going to the hated Hal for anything, let alone that. But Kate's been around court, she knows -- she knows that Hal knows everything about everyone -- about every _thing_.

And somehow that's led her here.

She's not nervous now. She should be, really, but she's not. She can feel Hal's firm hands adjusting straps at her thighs, at her hips, and he lets them rest there for longer than he should. She wonders if Harry would say anything if he noticed, but she thinks he's too far gone to care; on his hands and knees in front of her, his face pressed into the pillow, the coverlet bunched in his fists.

Hal comes to stand next to her and puts one hand on her hip, and the other on the small of Harry's back. Harry moans into the pillow, and Hal smiles crookedly.

"All right?" he asks her, softly.

She takes a breath. Nods.

His smile widens. "Good," he says, and then leans in to kiss her. She's conscious of trying to be silent, trying to hide it from Harry, this soft slide of Hal's tongue into her mouth, the heat of his kisses curling through her belly, down, down, down to where the leather meets the inside of her thighs.

She pulls away first, looks down, and Hal chuckles, but he doesn't try to pull her back. "Now," he instructs, "pass me that oil."

She does, and watches as he rolls the vial between his hands. "It warms it," he says in answer to her silent question. "Makes it feel even better."

This part he directs to Harry, who shifts his hips impatiently, gasps sharply. "Just-- fucking-- just get--" Hal tuts at this, and Harry stops, lifts his head. _"Please_ , Hal," he continues, his voice low.

Hal takes Kate's hand, holds it up, palm up, and pours some of the warmed oil into it. "Don't ask me," he says, running his hand from Harry's back down to his thighs. "Ask your lovely wife. And Harry," he adds in a warning tone, "Ask her _well_."

Harry turns to look at Kate. He's flushed, the colour high in his cheeks, his hair and eyes wild, his mouth wet with want. Desire floods through Kate in a hot rush, and she's glad of the steadying pressure of Hal's hand on her skin.

"Kate," Harry says, pleading. "Kate, please. _Please_. I want-- you have to--"

Kate swallows. Flicks her eyes to Hal.

He's watching her apprasingly, his face set.

"Please what, Harry?" she says, and she's a little proud of how steady her voice is. "What do you want?"

Harry lets out a strangled cry, and for a minute she thinks the impatience is back, but he drops his head and groans softly. "I want you, Kate. I want you-- inside me-- Kate, I need you inside me. Please."

She can see Hal's smile out the corner of her eye, and she's giddy with it, giddy with power and triumph and lust.

She slicks her oil-coated hand over the leather, presses the tip against Harry, watches as his arse opens up for her, hot and wanting.

"Just because you asked so nicely," she says, and leans into Hal for another kiss.

He curls his fingers around her hip, tight, and murmurs against her mouth: " _Now_."


End file.
